1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine in which a stator core holding frame that holds a stator core is cantilevered on a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional hybrid vehicle driving apparatuses, a stator that is formed by arranging stator segments into a ring shape is fixed by being press-fitted inside a stator retaining ring. A flange portion is formed on one axial end portion of the stator retaining ring. The flange portion is fixed to a housing by bolts (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In conventional rotary electric machine stators, an outer cylinder is fitted and fixed onto an outer circumference of a stator core. A plurality of flange portions that project radially outward are formed on one axial end portion of the outer cylinder so as to be spaced apart from each other circumferentially. Penetrating apertures for fixing the outer cylinder to the housing are disposed on the respective flange portions (see Patent Literature 2, for example).